13 Minutos
by Hiver Laurant
Summary: Todo acabó. El objetivo de la chica es logrado y a cambio una "flama" se extingue. El dolor producido por las memorias duele más que el físico. ¿Habrá una Roman verdadera allá? Mal summary, Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje.


13 minutos… 13 minutos en los que todo acabó.

Podía sentir los latidos de si pecho resonar en sus oídos. Su visión se tornaba borrosa con el paso de los minutos, al igual que su respiración: agitada. Miró a su alrededor. No podía distinguir absolutamente nada. Negro. Oscuridad. Había perdido la visión por completo.

Y no solo perdió la visión. Lo perdió todo. Absolutamente todo. Entre ellas las ganas de vivir, ¿de que servía luchar por vivir cuando toda tu vida…?

No. A eso ya no podía llamarle vida, a eso que se le escapaba de las manos, que tomaba lentos minutos en los que agonizaba con cada minuto que pasaba. El dolor era insoportable, una tortura a paso lento… pero lo que más le lastimaba no era el dolor de su cuerpo: era el dolor de su atormentada mente y sus recuerdos… cada lágrima que surgía de sus ojos era peor que cualquier tortura infringida a su cuerpo… las lágrimas dolían, al igual que su rota alma…

Pero muy pronto ya no sentiría dolor… porque esa alma se iría y ya no sentiría nada. Solo vacío. Un largo sueño del que no despertaría. Y todo recuerdo sería en vano… Una hermosa "ilusión"…

En medio de su letargo, mientras reflexionaba sobre eso, una punzada atravesó su corazón, haciéndolo arquearse violentamente hacia delante.

—Una Ilusión… duele… me duele…— Logró musitar débilmente mientras amargas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos… no. De "su" ojo. Ya que ya no poseía el rubí que alguna vez tuvo. Ahora sólo le quedaba un hermoso zafiro que derramaba dolorosas lágrimas, un azul que sólo debió ver la fantasía ilusoria de las mentiras, y que fue forzado a ver la realidad con todas sus agudas aristas.

En la completa oscuridad en la que se hallaba sumergido, pudo oír un sonido tenue, pero claramente distinguible…

—Agua….

Se hallaba dentro de un lugar con agua… el suelo era duro, y su cabeza había golpeado fuertemente contra una roca… Una cueva, se hallaba en el fondo de una desolada y olvidada cueva… pudo ver cosas que brillaban, seguramente eran _"joyas"…_ Cómo sucedió todo no fue claro para él en éste instante, pero sí sabía una cosa. Había perdido. Fin de todo.

Ella había ganado.

—Vaya… _Bonsoir Moiseur_… veo que sigue vivo… al parecer usted todavía se aferra a la fantasía que llama vida~—Una voz femenina dijo entre las sombras y acto seguido, rió.

Esa risa le causó escalofríos y rápidamente reconoció la voz.

—Michelle…—Musitó débilmente, tratando de voltear hacia arriba.

El destino era cruel. ¿Por qué no murió de dolor cuando ella le arrebató su ojo? ¿Por qué no murió cuando ella lo torturó hasta casi desangrarse? ¿Por qué no vió antes… por qué no pudo ver antes qué era realidad y qué era una mentira?

Miles de preguntar cruzaban su cabeza pero era tarde ya para responderlas y aún más para actuar y evitarlo.

La mujer del vestido carmesí se agachó y con suavidad se quitó uno de sus guantes de terciopelo rojo… Su mano descendió hacia su mejilla izquierda, donde todavía era distinguible un sol, y donde antes estaba su ojo.

Entonces la suave mano se movió violentamente, abofeteándolo. Pero él ya no podía sentir mucho, su cuerpo torturado ya era incapaz de sentir dolor a esas alturas.

—Sé que no sientes nada… también sé que te necesito muerto. Eres un iluso, ¿no crees? Pero después de todo, jamás viviste, jamás podrías siquiera ver la maldad en los corazones de la gente…— Dijo la mujer con firmes y afiladas palabras.

—No… No lo digas… te lo suplico…—Musitó con dolor el hombre en el suelo, tratando de respirar entre cada palabra con mucha dificultad

—…así fue como tu querida Hortensia te mintió, ¿no es así? —

Otra puñalada que lo hirió en el fondo de su alma.

—¡Cállate! ¡Ella no fue!... Estoy… Seguro…—El ímpetu con el que había contestado al principio de fue desvaneciendo…

—No gastes palabras, ese vago _"espíritu"_ es lo que te hace aferrarte a tu ilusión… quería verte. Quería ver cómo tu vida se desvanecía de tus ojos… y si lo gastas enfureciéndote, vas a morir… de todas formas lo harás, pero pensé que te gustaría ver algo _"agradable"_ antes de morir—Sonrió

Y desde su espalda, Malebranche extrajo una rosa blanca que puso frente al peliblanco. El símbolo de su madre.

—Hiver…

El peliblanco no contestó. Pero sabía que sería doloroso. Pero a la vez era dulce, la rosa era un gesto dulce…

—Siempre te lo advertí. Y no quisiste escucharme… Estás solo, siempre lo estuviste, y siempre lo estarás, vayas donde vayas. ¿No te das cuenta? Todos estaban con las personas justas y precisas… Tú eras el que sobraba.

Eso dolió más que cualquier afirmación anterior. Era cierto. Todos estaban con alguien… hasta sus muñecas se tenían la una a la otra… a veces, se quedaba en silencio y las veía hablar junto a él. Rápidamente se olvidaban que él estaba allí, junto a ellas y sólo tenían ojos para la contraria, sólo ojos para su hermana.

El resto estaba en la misma situación. Si no eran dos, entonces eran tres, y si no, Cuatro. Como Märchen, Elizabeth y Elize… Como las Hermanas Gitano y Sadi… inclusive, en su horizonte, todos tenían a alguien… él no tenía a nadie.

—Me tienes a mí, mi niño… o mejor dicho… me tenías—

La mujer se levantó con la rosa, a la que le arrancó los pétalos en un desquiciado frenesí, sus ojos mostraban locura, y la mirada del Invierno sólo mostraba una mirada de horror y de aguda tristeza. Cuando vio que la mujer pisoteaba los pétalos, su esperanza se derrumbó y se dejó caer en el suelo.

…Realmente se estaba rindiendo…

—Supongo que todo está dicho… ésta cueva es la mina en donde se encontró la _"Rèine Michèle"_ ¿No es una coincidencia que la joya que lleves al cuello marque tan trágico destino? —Y rió con locura —_Bonsoir_… Hiver. Eres el último sacrificio. Al menos…. Tu _"vida"_ fue útil~ —Y con esa frase se retiró del lugar, con su endemoniada risa haciendo eco en las paredes.

Hiver como pudo, se dio la vuelta, quedando boca arriba para por lo menos mirar el techo de la cueva.

—¡Ahh!

Su cuerpo había recuperado uno de los sentidos que le faltaban, su letargo acababa, como un último regalo del destino… para comenzar con el último _Martírio._

13 Minutos… 13 _Romans_ diferentes… 13 minutos de agonía uno para cada agridulce memoria, que encogía su corazón y le llenaba de amargura, con la dulce esperanza de la muerte al acecho.

_Michelle…_El 13° minuto. Memorias dolorosas sobre su captura y tortura…

_Savant…_ El 12° minuto. La verdad que nunca ocultó el hombre y que él nunca quiso escuchar…

_Lorraine…_Una mera ilusión que se convertía en el 11° minuto. Realmente no sintió nada, era una mera mentira nada más…

_Lèon…_ ¿Un sabio u otro mentiroso más? Aprendió de sus errores y crió a su hija a pesar de todo… Rezaría por su bienestar. El 10° minuto.

_Etoilè…_ Los niños no tienen la culpa de los errores que cometen los mayores… y ella ahora puede estar a gusto con su padre…El 9° minuto.

_Noèl… _La hermana que conoció alguna vez y que siempre estuvo esperándolo… 8 minutos…

_Mònica…_ Ella siempre tendrá el recuerdo de su hermano en la mente… El 7° minuto…

Tosió sangre en abundante cantidad…dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado, ya no sentía las piernas y se sintió desfallecer cuando supo que estaba llegando a su fin… pero aún así, se aferró con fuerza a su ilusoria existencia, llorando todo éste tiempo abrazando sus recuerdos…

_Àuguste…_ Un padre que se reconcilió con la vida, una Roman hermosa… el 6° Minuto.

_Laurencin…_ Un compañero fiel y un amigo único… ¿Está bien él ahora?... el 5° minuto.

_Violette…_ Siempre mostró la verdad, por dolorosa que fuese… aún con todo, insistía en mostrar la tristeza. El 4° Minuto.

_Hortense…_ Una confianza ciega en ella, a pesar de todo, independiente de la verdad, mantendría un hermoso recuerdo en su cabeza sobre ella… El 3° minuto.

Respiró con dificultad, el fin estaba cerca.

—_Mère… —_ La más dolorosa de todas las Romans, y a la vez la más dulce…el 2° Minuto. —…Podrías… podrías… ¿perdonarme? —

Y con un suspiro, Hiver Laurant abandonaba ese mundo para siempre. Guardándose el último minuto como un secreto. Ya no renacería. Michelle no lo quería para ello, por ende necesitaba su alma para un ritual, sacrificando su oportunidad de volver a nacer. Desde ahora, ya no sería alma, ni espíritu, ni alma en pena… nada… su alma sería destruida.

_Yo mismo… porque todas las Romans… jamás sucedieron._

El último minuto.

_¿Habrá una Roman verdadera allá?_


End file.
